bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ThanatosP/AIs auto battle is better?
AIs auto-battle spark more?! I'm not sure about getting the buff order right but AI always sparks like a ton, imagine a double spark lead with no clashing skill i.e. Ark with any Spark buffer lead (Zenia should be good). And then you let the AI auto battle. For vetrans, buff timing + skills should give you a healthy spark damage. However as one goes back and farm certain items, buff timing really doesn't matter, IMO. So you leave your squad on auto-battle and enjoy the Sparks!!! (As I'm typing this BF is Sparking like mad beside me.) Now the 2nd part of my AI spark auto-battle post. It is composition! So how do we maximise the AIs sparking effeciency? Easy way out for the most F2P method, Gaia Bow Lario! And in recent times we have a new addition as F2P spark mistress,Maestro Goddess Miku ! So as leads, both Miku and Lario are excellent choice moreover,they are free! I would say that Lario is a better lead than Miku (no bashing Miku-fans) Of course you can always play a team of Mikus and Lario :x but the damage is rather....low. So here comes the range of non-F2P units but are quite popular right now! Phoenix Torque Ruby With a BC on Spark LS and a 40 hit count and drop check, Ruby is a good spark mat unit! Let's not forget the Spark unit of hype Demon Champion Raaga ! His LS 100% spark damage and 1~2 BC on spark puts him at the top for an auto Spark team, only drawback is his hit count on his SBB We have our ever popular Obsidian Seraph Zenia ! With an 80% atk boost, 150% BB atk boost and a 1~2 BC on spark, she is one of the best Spark units, and whats more now you don't even have to swipe and you get full SBB gauge! A throw back to a once powerful strong hold queen of Spark, Jewel Floret Rosetta ! 75% spark damage, 1~2 BC on Spark, a 80% spark boost on SBB and hitting 20 times with only a 6* unit! Ideal for those with cost issues! Honestly, I can go about other Spark Buffers but no more! We have non-traditional auto-battle leaders and sub from here on! Let's give a round of applause to Cataclysm Empress Feeva ! (the unit Alim screwed over by nerfing HC/BC drop rate) So before Alim decide to be an asshole, she was one of the most sought after unit, and that is no surprise, 50% gauge fill rate, 70% BC drop rate during spark, 35% BC/HC drop rate and 100% boost to atk/def/rec on BB she is the go to unit until Alim created Diana and Trial 006. Her BC drop rate during spark, 36DC SBB and her multiple BB gauge buff enables you to SBB spam! The last unit in my choice of auto-battle users is none other than Turbo Wings Nemethgear ! A unit too cool to go unmentioned. Nemeth is the game's first AoE ISBB user! And he packs a neat punch. Most of us know him as the Xie Jing 1TKO unit, but his potential is so much more! The main reason he is featured here? His LS. His LS gives the all too common 50% gauge fill but also gives something we are familiar with but uncommon. That being the 150% BB atk boost. His ISBB also gives a 30% gauge fill rate, and his attacks are AoE! The first self sustaining all attack no break spark mat which refills your gauge for you. Yup this is the Gundam of BF. There are tons of other units out there, honorable mentions includes Claire (the sun who got shadowed by Zenia), Stya (a free BC/HC booster!), Rickel '''(the cool double machine gunner which is out classed), '''Fei and Fang (the crazy couple which caused the nightmare known as Trial X3), Afla Dilith (the asshole who tried to absorb you), Ark (the crazy guy who doesn't seem crazy enough due to a certain love-struck witch), all and any Gauge boost units like Kikuri (her LS not her SBB), Sefia and units that give cashback (not fill over time we go for 1TKO), like Shida and Medina. Special mentions! After a comment by HQDominator and reading Mich Michele and Kuhla's blogpost I have 2 other special mentions. One being Deemo and the Girl (evolved) and the other being Temptress Xie'Jing (yes, the crazy ass witch with a b)! For Deemo, she boast a unique LS, one that surpasses Zenia, Raaga and even Rosetta! She fills 1~2 more BC on spark compared to them! If you have a bunch of over-powered 7 star and a little low on cost try her! She was '''a free unit like Miku, who knows when she will return? (Anyway the leader always uses their skill first you can still bring another unit which gives spark damage boost!). As for why to use the Witch, please go and read up on Mich's blogpost here ! Let me know if I missed out any particular class''' (not a specific unit) which fits well into an Auto-Battle spark team! Peace Out! P.S. Currently using Nemeth to farm Totems, Pots and Idol, sub, Ultor, Shida, Aaron, Aurelia. Friend anyone, its all 1TKO and full gauge anyway :3 The Aaron and Aurelia is just in case I don't 1TKO totems, which happens due to buff timing :x Edit: Tried fighting Lugina on Lizera, Duel on the Black Bridge (Don't ask me why I am there). So one of the battles I did notice was a fight with a mimic (think its dragon). The team killed him (like duh) and I was left with Aaron, Nemeth and Aurelia SBB, Ultor and Zenia BB and Shida 3/4 BB. So the next turn, against 4 mobs, they refilled their full SBB again :x. Another point this team capitalise on is extra drop on overkill hits, I see tons of materials droping each turn, I had 35+ copies of red, blue and gold grass among others. On the fight against Lugina, it was a 2TKO, because he revived :x. With only Nemeth, Zenia and Aurelia, he was creamed. In short this is also a good team to farm mats. Last point, AI can utilise both Shida and Aaron's boost gauge effectively, if I was swipping, only 1 unit can benefit from Shida's gauge fill and and 0 for Aaron (assuming 3 more units to use SBB). That puts it at least 3 units gain from Shida's element boost while all 5 units gain from BB boost. Tata till next post! Category:Blog posts